The Stop
by Brizo
Summary: A frozen span happened for no apparent reason and only six people can save the worlds of fairy folk and mudmen alike...but what does Zeus want from them? [Focus AxH] I'm editing! Chapters are MUCH better now!
1. The Phone Call

I don't own the characters in the story (except one which you will find out later). The famous Eoin Colfer owns them. 

**Author's Note:  
**This is my first story so be nice to me. Give me ideas on review please! This is set after TOD and Root didn't die he escaped through a trap door the LEP found half a year after Opal's defeat. He was eating a supply of nettle smoothies in a cooler left behind by some LEP officers who was guarding the tunnel. HA!

**---------**

**Chapter 1**

**/The Phone Call /**

Artemis was talking to Holly on the communicator, sitting in a chair only someone like Artemis would need, and in front of his laptop, the latter's screen scrolling down the page automatically as he ran a quick check of his files. Their conversation wasn't as heated or as full of insults as one would expect it to be, but then again no one could ever predict Artemis' moods.

Just in the middle of the conversation, Artemis' phone started vibrating. Something flickered over his face, perhaps surprise, since no one but Butler had this phone number and the latter had just checked on his five minutes ago.

Holly had just started calling him a name when Artemis cut her off. "Wait for a moment Holly," he pressed the mute button, and set the electronic device on the bed. He caught a glimpse of Holly's face mouthing the words 'Mud Boy' but he dismissed the need to reply. The small cell phone vibrated again, and Artemis stretched out on pale hand to press the little green pick up button. Of course, flashing on the screen was 'Unknown Caller'. Just this once, Artemis let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Who is this?" Not exactly polite, but Artemis wasn't going to stop being Artemis just for one unknown caller who just _happened_ to know a private cell phone number. The person who replied though didn't have an answer to his question. Artemis' first thought was that something extremely strange was going on or that it was an extremely idiotic person playing a joke. Why they would go through so much trouble though was something he would need to put more thought into.

"Meet your body guard and his sister outside at 4:00pm. They will be accompanied by three members of the fairy population, and soon, you." The voice seemed rather unearthly, but it could just as easily have been a machine. Artemis was about to repeat his previous question when the line went dead. With a trace of annoyance on his face, Artemis mentally put 'Trace Hacker' on his To Do List. He returned to his chair, and picked up the communicator again.

'Who was that?' Holly asked, as soon as her voice was audible on the other end. _Her_ curiosity obviously made her forget about the fact that Artemis had cut her off mid sentence, though Artemis doubted that there was anything that she could've done about it.

"No one important…" Artemis said vaguely. He wasn't about to tell Holly that someone had dialed his private number. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to gloat. Seeing her skeptical look though, he added, "No one important that you know."

Holly rolled her eyes, but for once, let the subject drop. She was one person that knew too well that Artemis wasn't going to reveal any information that he didn't want to, and she'd rather save her time doing other things than arguing with him. "Fine… As I was saying, before _someone_ so rudely cut me off," she gave Artemis a sneaky look. _Ah well_, Artemis thought dryly,_ curiosity didn't make her completely forget then_, "Root just came out of coma yesterday and I was forced back into my job. It is still amazing how he escaped from the trap door…"

"Oh yes, amazing," Artemis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I for one could never imagine surviving on _nettle smoothies_. The idea of leaving an _underground_ place in an _underground_ town wouldn't have crossed my mind. Oh no…" Holly scowled at his words. Artemis smirked, knowing that Holly would be one of those people – correction, fairies – that couldn't stand to hear one bad word about Root. Artemis could count on one hand the things that he didn't bother investigating, and why his officers liked Root so much was one of them. He wisely kept his mouth shut though, another rare moment for Artemis Fowl.

"Anyway, I've got to finish packing. Annoy you later…" Holly smiled. Her mood was a lot better than what it would've been if Artemis _had_ said what was on his mind.

"Bye," With a short word, Artemis ended a conversation that had been going on for half an hour. He put down the small communicator on his desk, a trace of contentment on his face.

------------

Cutting the connection line, Holly had a similar look on her face as she looked around her office to see if she left anything behind. Talking to Artemis put her in a mood that was close to irritation, but was also happy. She walked out to see Mulch about to eat a muffin. Wondering why Mulch was there when he had clearly told her that he was going on a job, Holly headed towards the doors before stopping abruptly. About? Holly turned around again. Mulch was standing next to the desk, frozen stiff and his hand was frozen while miming throwing something up into the air. How about the muffin?

Well, _that_ was hanging in mid-air.

**Author's Note:  
**Please be nice and review for a first timer -gives puppy dog- look I would like some help with details and everything so if you can think of anything e-mail me.

/Brizo/

**Note from Beta:** Well, I've turned this _short_ chapter of a mere 150 words to 800 -bows- lol. Anyway, grammar checks, and everything else should be better now, and I've tried my best to stick to the original story, but I've added a few things. My friend has requested me to make her story longer, so every chapter until Chapter 5 will have a little note from me that says pretty much the same thing, but it records the number of words, like a 'Before and After' :-) They're not as long as my usual chapters, but there's just so much you can do with 150 words… 24.08.2006


	2. Frozen

**Disclaimer:** Most characters, settings, etc. belong to Eoin Colfer

**A****uthor's ****N****ote:  
**Thanks to Christopher the caveham4003, Moon Vampire and fantasyfinder06 my first reviewers! Yay for them and thank you for every one that is reading this! By the way Happy Easter! ;)

**Chapter 2**

**/ Frozen /**

_Recap_

Mulch was standing next to the desk, frozen stiff and his hand was frozen while miming throwing something up into the air. How about the muffin?

Well, _that_ was hanging in mid-air.

_End Recap_

Holy looked carefully at Mulch, wanting to make sure that he wasn't just being an idiot. But knowing Mulch, and if that muffin was _really_ hanging in mid air, he would've been jumping up and down trying to reach it. Still, Holly poked him a few times before turning. He was frozen with the muffin then. On her way out, Holly grabbed the muffin and started eating it herself. She raced out side the PI office to find everyone else on the street was frozen as well. Now this was getting really strange…

_What is happening?_ She wondered. Running around for a minute and waving her hand in front of random people's faces. There's that guy that tried to hit on her at Spud's Emporium… his face still looked a little bruised. There was one of the maintenance workers that she knew at the LEP… he had once been put on probation by Foaly because he had pointed out an error in one of his programs. Holly smiled. She knew a lot of these people… but she repressed trying to remember everyone's past.

The more people she ran past, the more worried she got. What was happening here? This was getting very stupid. There was someone frozen just as they were trying to pick a pocket of an elderly elf that was looking through a shop window. There was a young sprite that had his nose pressed viciously against a window that was displaying the latest design of toy laser guns. There was a mother that was trying to poke a spoonful of green mush into her baby's mouth. Holly felt rather sorry for the little thing; that mossy stuff didn't look edible. Who could know what was doing this? Then… TING! A light bulb appeared above her head.

FOALY! He better know what was happening.

--------------

_**Meanwhile at Ops Booth**_

Foaly was on one of his spare computers playing solitaire when he saw Holly outside his office, waving her hand frantically at the camera and looking extremely impatient. Knowing that leaving Holly in that mood by herself wouldn't be with casualties, Foaly buzzed her in. He then decided to check the security cameras since he was already out of his comfortable specially adjusted chair anyway… he clicked through the screens, so fast that he was back to the first one within seconds. He was just about to get back to his game when he noticed something strange.

_W__hy is everyone standing still?_ He thought. His brow creased when something – actually, _someone_ – sprung to mind. Foaly started screaming, "OPAL!" He ran out of the Ops Booth to see everyone still frozen in the same actions that he had seen them in on his monitors. He clattered around on the tiles, not used to such a sudden need to gallop, trying to get a reaction out of people. Usually, no one would've stopped from laughing at his hectic state, but now people were either looking harassed, tense or every other state of mind except humorous.

As Foaly twiddled his thumbs, waiting for the elevator door to open, he ran any references he had that caused 'Complete stationary of People' that he might have, that was stored in the tiny little nooks of his brain that he had yet not discovered. The doors slid open, and Foaly saw a coffee skinned, auburn haired someone running towards him. Well, at least he wasn't the only one frozen. There was one of his techies throwing his lunch in the bin, and the rubbish was floating in mid air, stopped halfway in their descent to the recycling bin. No one was moving on this floor either, except Holly. That is, Holly with a face that even Beetroot would have been proud of.

Holly skidded to a stop in front of him, and Foaly didn't even have time to say anything before she opened her mouth first. "FOALY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Holly on the top of her lungs. She looked really mad. Foaly imagined her hair crackling with static behind her like hair does in cartoons. However, his little mental cartoon was scrubbed out pretty quickly by the current Holly that was standing in front of him.

"Whoa! Calm down Captain! I didn't do anything." Foaly said hastily, holding up his hands and looking warily at Holly's raised fists. He had yet to suffer under contact with them, but from what he had heard from convicts and the male population alike, it didn't feel nice. It really was a blow to your pride too, walking around with a golf ball shaped lump and a bruise the size of a tennis ball, and saying that it was from a _girl_. He saw Holly calm herself down, before trying to speak again.

"Foaly, the whole, entire _city_ is frozen. What happened?"

Stuttering, the only thing on Foaly's mind was to supply a satisfactory answer that wouldn't get Holly roused up again. Therefore, he wasn't thinking when he said, "I don't know!" The complete 'Once-in-a-Lifetime' moment made Holly freeze in he's next round of shouting freeze in her throat. A shocked silence hung in the air between them, and if the current situation hadn't been so serious, Holly would've burst out laughing and goaded for weeks. However, one particular office root interrupted the silence.

"Another world record and even captured on film! I guess you really are learning the limit of your mental capabilities, donkey." Julius cackled, waving around his completely up to date camera that Foaly didn't remember giving him a prototype of. Actually, Foaly was _pretty_ sure that he had locked his prototypes in his hidden safe… But when Julius had started playing the recording of him running out of the Ops Booth yelling 'Opal', and then cowering under Holly's gaze (actually over. He wasn't short enough to cower _under_), even being practically twice her height, Foaly _almost_ forgot about everything, even the fact that only he, Holly and Julius seemed to be able to move. Holly watched Foaly run after Root clutching her sides, laughing so hard that she _completely_ forgot about everything.

---------------

_**Meanwhile at Fowl Manor**_

Artemis was standing in front of his mother, but was getting a _little_ worried about her mental state of mind when she had been stooping to kiss his cheek for more than the regular time. He was also wondering why his father didn't question Angeline's strange behaviour. Artemis started to get _extremely_ worried when he could no longer feel his mother's breath on his cheek. After another say, half a second, Artemis pulled away, staring strangely at his parents. They didn't even look at him. In fact, Angeline was frozen stiff while kissing him on the cheek. Even her lips were still puckered.

Artemis instantly knew the caller had something to do with this, so he called Butler to contact Holly. He would need to think up of a way to get out of this… Artemis would've thought that he was in a time-stop again, but his parents would still be conscious… walking away quickly, Artemis headed towards his room, feeling the urge to do some researching, and he'd trace that call while he was at it. Artemis didn't know even if he knew everything in the world, he would still never be able to escape from… the god.

------------------

**A****uthor's ****N****ote:  
**Cliffhangers, love making them, hate reading them. Review please. I know it is so melodramatic but I need to know people are reading this then I will keep writing. Now I'm going to eat chocolate eggs. Yay!

/Brizo/

**Note from Beta:** Well, I've turned this a-little-bit-longer-than-the-previous-chapter chapter of 300 words to 1250 –jumps up and down- lol. Anyway, grammar checks, and everything else should be better now, and I've tried my best to stick to the original story, but I've added a few things, more detail, etc. … I'm such a nice friend :-) 25.08.2006


	3. Time 400pm Plan Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Most characters, settings, etc. belong to Eoin Colfer

**A****uthor's ****N****ote:  
**Thanks to reviewers (well one from hollybridgetpeppermint for last chapter but I'm feeling nice today)! Thank you for every one that is reading this! By the way Happy Easter! ;)

**Chapter 3**

**/ Time – 4.00 pm Plan- Unknown/**

_Recap_

_Artemis headed towards his room, feeling the urge to do some researching, and he'd trace that call while he was at it__ Artemis__ didn't know even if he knew everything in the world__ he would still never be able to escape from… the god._

_End Recap_

_**Fowl Manor 3.00 pm**_

Foaly, Root and Holly arrived at Fowl Manor one hour before the expected meeting with the 'person'. Actually, Artemis wasn't exactly sure that the Unknown Caller (or UC as he had now begun to think of them as) was actually human. The first reason why he had his suspicions was because he couldn't trace the phone call itself. Even Foaly had no idea where, who or what number the caller was, which brought the closest thing to surprise Artemis had had all year. Foaly, on the other hand, was nursing hurt pride. First, Root had recorded his first 'I don't know' in about a century on tape, and had gotten away with it, having hid the video camera in his hidden safe, now he couldn't even trace a phone call! Then, when Foaly thought that nothing could get worse, all his computers crashed.

They had been filled in with what was happening by Butler, mainly because Artemis was trying futilely to reach the internet somehow and anyone who had tried to interrupt him (i.e. Holly and Root; Butler and Juliet knew him better than that) had withdrawn within thirty seconds flat. Holly had come out of his room looking extremely sulky. Artemis himself had come out of his room about forty five minutes later, and no one was able to get out of him what he had found. Again, only Holly and Root tried. Again, Butler and Juliet knew that if Artemis didn't enter the room with his usual 'I have something of extreme importance to tell you and if don't listen it will be at your expense' air, then he had nothing to say. Foaly on the other hand, recognized when a fellow genius needed to keep his ideas to himself for a while.

Artemis himself had a slight idea of what they were facing, _yet again_, but what did 'UC' want? He _almost_ knew for sure though, that _this_ time it would be a little more challenging than all the times that they had faced Opal Koboi. Artemis wasn't saying that that was easy though… but he also wasn't saying that it was hard. Artemis was sitting in his meditating position on a cushion while the others were sipping their Earl Grey tea on the sofa, a few of them (again, Holly and Root) scowling at him at the lack of answers that their interrogations had been given. Butler was thinking about getting his Sig Sauer, and he made up his mind ten minutes to four. He was gone and came back within thirty seconds, and the slightly smaller population of the room (erm, Holly and Root) cast the large weapon wary looks.

At five to four, Holly was getting impatient with everything and started tapping her fingers on the oak coffee table, which caused a constant flow of a _tap tapping_, and Artemis creased his brow slightly, but didn't stir. The silence deepened, and everyone seemed to be watching the large clock tick along.

"Foaly, are you sure you can't track that phone call?" Holly said, breaking the silence. Foaly didn't know if she was just saying it for the sake of saying it, or if she was goading him with the constant reminder that he couldn't trace a phone call. However, he had nothing better to do, so he replied, while mentally rechecking that he had rechecked all the ways that a call could've been traced, and all the ways that a trace could be blocked. Then again, if there was a way that he had never thought of, then it would be a way that he didn't even know that existed, and then it would be a way that he would never be able to crack because…

"Yep, all the satellites are down and I can't even reach the Internet to play my chess games.' Foaly sulked, while his mental train of thought continued to swirl in mindless circles. Root, feeling that the current flow of conversation was not one that he would be able to keep up with easily, and not being able to bellow at any one, asked "Why does this mud man want us here?"

"We aren't definite that the 'person' I talked to was a mud man or a fairy." Artemis said coolly. Everyone jumped slightly, having grown accustomed to his silence. Artemis uncrossed his legs, and stood up, just as the grandfather clock out side in the hall struck four. Artemis headed off to the front door (A/N Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. He heh), and everyone trudged out, following him, not knowing what to expect behind those mahogany doors. What they did see thought, received different reactions from all of them. Let's go through them all.

Holly rather thought that it was a dream, and she had gotten soft overnight, and was going to go punch something. Foaly thought that this was one of his worlds that he had programmed into a holo-grammar and it had suddenly been inexplicably activated. Root wondered if this was what heaven was like. Juliet had similar thoughts to Root, and Butler thought that this place was so misty and full of things for people to hide behind, he was considering not even letting Artemis step one foot into it. Of course, that thought was rather useless seeing that Artemis had already stepped into it, a small, slightly satisfied smile on his face.

Out side was magnificent, and completely changed garden scenery to what Angeline Fowl had mapped it out to be. It was misty, everything you saw was on a such a degree of perfection, everything was so _clean_, it was like one of those crystal ornaments that you were afraid to touch because you thought you might soil it, or it might fall apart in your hands. It was like one of those dreams you have in your sleep of a perfect garden, or like in the garden of eve. Then a female like voice came out of nowhere.

"Hello Artemis, Holly, Foaly, Juliet, Butler, and Root. Welcome to the Garden of Possibility. I am Zeus." It sounded mystical, like it usually does in cartoons when they're showing voices from a memory, or a dream, or in a crystal ball. It was echoic, soft, and had an edge to it that sounded like the person was always on the edge of laughing. Then Artemis spoke in a completely human voice.

"Zeus is male," he said arrogantly, "So either you don't know what a male voice should sound like, or Zeus isn't as great as the Ancient Greeks made him out to be."

The voice wasn't put off at all. It sounded like that it expected an answer like that from Artemis. Anyone who knew him would… "Actually I am female. When I revealed my secret to a farmer in Greece, he changed my gender and the other gods' Gender to make his gender, male that is, thought highly of. So Artemis is officially a male's name, if you want to know. No more 'God_dess_ of Hunt' for you anymore, _Arty_."

"What do you want from us?" Holly said, trying to get to the point. As much as she wanted to laugh at Artemis' expense, she rather thought unfreezing the world (and Foaly's computers) would come before her personal pleasures.

"Hot headed, all of you," The voice sniffed at them, "Alright then, to the point… We Gods have not been very amused the past decade, and the only happenings that have caught our interest are the adventures of you six there. Out of democracy we have brought you here out of a frozen span. A frozen spans only affects living life forms and last for as long as we want. We want you to attempt all the activities we shall put up to you. If you do not complete the tasks one third of your population will die. Artemis holds all the mud children from age 0-14, Butler mud men from 14 and onwards, Juliet mud women from 14 and onwards, Holly female elves, dwarves, goblins and trolls, Root male elves, dwarves, goblins and trolls and Foaly centaurs and pixies. Not accepting the tasks will also result as a failure. So take it as a demand, rather than a request."

Silence followed these words. The bleak light that had warmed and contented the lot suddenly seemed extremely flimsy. Holly shuddered slightly, and wrapped her arms around her elfin frame, and Butler clutched his Sig Sauer just that little tighter. Juliet twisted her plait around her fingers so tightly that the tips of her fingers were starting to turn purple and Foaly and Juliet exchanged looks with each other that signified complete disbelief. Artemis of course, couldn't be read by his face. Of course though, it was also him that broke the heavy tension, thick silence.

"What will we have to do?" asked Artemis, his face betraying nothing, though his voice was just a _little_ shaky.

-------------

**A****uthor's ****N****ote:  
**The reward of being an author, you like cliffhangers. -_Evil laugh__-_ Review please. :) Happy Easter! Now back to my chocolate eggs!

/Brizo/

**Note from Beta:** Well, I've turned this a-little-bit-longer-than-the-previous-chapter chapter of 400 words to 1500! I'm getting better at this… Anyway, as usual, grammar checks, and everything else should be better now, and I've tried my best to stick to the original story, but I've added a few things, more detail, etc. … I can't believe that I'm doing this for free :-) 25.08.2006


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Sorry I really need help thinking up some ideas for the up coming task. I was wondering if you guys can think up for me and I'll see if I can use them…I'm really feeling like I want to force Holly and Artemis to kiss…he he

Holly: Never

Me: Says who?

Artemis: Well, I for one disagree with this concept completely. How do you think a human would ever kiss a 1-meter high elf?

Holly: Hey I take that as an offensive

Me: I have my ways –evil laugh-

Holly: NOOOOOOOOO! -runs up to strangle me-

Me: Back away! Or I'll shoot. –I bring up Butler's Sig Saucer which I stole-

Artemis and Holly: -slowly backs away-

Thank you. Now, back to my author note. I need all the help I can get to review or pm me I don't mind just get your idea to me or the process of writing this will be unbelievably slow. (Like it isn't slow already)

/Brizo/


	5. The Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Most characters, settings, etc. belong to Eoin Colfer

**A****uthor's ****N****ote:  
**Thanks to reviewers: evil0empress, hollybridgetpeppermint, welovechocolate and Kelitzo! (I counted chapter 3 and 4 because chapter four wasn't really a chapter it was an author's note. Don't report me I didn't know at the time) Hey this chapter is much longer than the rest because I think I'm getting the hang of this. :) YAY! Thank you to my friend for proof reading this for me. (I'm not the best writer with grammar … does that make sense? Athemia! Does that make sense?) Thank you for every one that is reading this! Now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 4 **

**/ Introductions/**

_Recap_

_"__What will we have to do?__"__ asked Artemis__, his face betraying nothing, though his voice __was just __a_ little_ shak__y._

_End Recap_

"Well, it's a rather popular game with you Mud People, especially with teenage Mud Girls. Each of these tasks will be set by different Gods, and assigned to each of you. They would mostly be mental discipline and emotional discipline. To set out the order, you will be forced into the game of truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss and promise." Zeus replied

Artemis pulled a face that he hoped he never had to do again – confused. It didn't suit him at all either. However, it fit the occasion. He couldn't think of another rational reaction. Gods liked playing games like _this_? Suddenly the rest of the world didn't seem so childish.

"Artemis I doubt you would have heard of it because you have had no real contact with children your age, so I would explain each task at a time. Is that okay with you, little Arty?' She said with the barest hint of humour in her voice. (A/N I knew I would be able to use that same line as Julius in this story.)

Everyone chuckled. Holly couldn't help but chuckle with them. For a god with a guy's name, Zeus had a great talent at annoying Artemis, and she knew just when to use that talent. Artemis scowled. Being humiliated by Holly or Juliet was one thing but being humiliated by a stranger was another. Besides, when did Gods sink to such a low level of criticism that they had to resort to name calling? He folded his arms and decided not to reply.

Suddenly a cloud of mist appeared in front of them and began to form into a girl that looked about thirteen. She had dark blonde hair that grew past her shoulders. She looked a bit shorter than Artemis, about 140 centimeters. Her eyes were a clear blue; her nose looked slightly hooked at the end and she had blue earrings on. She was wearing jeans and a blue short sleeve top. Everyone was staring at her, surprised at the sudden appearance, especially because she looked so _normal_.

The girl crossed her arms. "What? I like blue." She said defensively. Artemis shook his head. Even as a god, girls always thought that people were judging her by looks. Typical…

"No, it's not that. You're a human?" Foaly said uncertainly, stating the obvious, which, coincidentally, was exactly what was going through everyone else's mind; everyone else besides Artemis, of course. Zeus continued by correcting him.

"No, this is my human form. I can transform into anything I want. In god years I'm approximately 13,926,178 years old, in human years I prefer to be 13 and in fairy terms I've been about 60 for the past few decades. I'd rather not get called granny either, please." She said, as if saying that she was almost fourteen million years old was a normal thing. Technically though, it was, to Zeus at least.

"What about the other gods? Are they in their teens as well?" Juliet asked. She was getting hyped up to know all these Gods. As far as she knew, the majority of Greek Gods were guys, so if that was all reversed, then she'd be able to do a lot more socializing… and see if she could get a permanently non-frizz spell or something from Zeus.

"Yep and I get to order them around." Zeus giggled. Artemis rolled his eyes again. Things just kept getting more childish with every, passing, second. King God ordering around her little Baron Gods… Holly was mentally visualizing a chess board.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean you get to order us around?" Julius bellowed, with hint of concern on his face. It was hardly noticeable because of the practically natural colour of his face, and the fact that his beard had grown extremely long over the past few months, and it hid most his face anyway. The salon he went to had gone on a holiday break, and Julius trusted no one but them when it came to his hair, especially when he had… better not think about it.

"Yep, or I will hit you with 200 volts of lighting." Zeus said lightly, casually checking her sky blue nails, like she had been admitting she liked dark chocolate better than white chocolate rather than saying she'd kill someone.

Julius obviously didn't believe her. Artemis and Foaly shared a look, roughly translated as 'you're an idiot'. At that exact moment a lighting bolt from the clouds above them leaped down, and burnt a scorching hole in front of Commander Root. Root's eyes grew as large as tennis balls (Pretty big, especially because their faces are smaller than ours…) as he stared up at the human-Zeus. She smiled sweetly, blowing the tips of her fingernails like cowboys did to the top of their guns in old western movies.

"Are you like Greek legends? Is it true you have a love life and so on?" Juliet pushed on, ignoring the sudden tension. The lightening demonstration could've never happened, if you judged it by her actions. She loved all things Greek this year. It might have something to do with her new and Greek wrestling idol, Cronus.

"No, mud people have very filthy minds. Marrying your own sister is appalling and having affairs is an atrocious behaviour. Besides, as gods and practically immortal and all that yada, yada, if we could reproduce this place would be over crowded in a millennia. Image THAT! We don't experience love but we can read minds and emotions of people. So we can see how it feels, but don't actually feel it towards each other. We can also enter people's head to talk to them. They're rather interesting talents, very useful." She grinned slyly.

Holly was thinking about someone (A/N _hint__ hint_). Zeus sensed who she was thinking about and entered her mind and started talking to her.

_'__Holly, you know you like him.__'_

"I do not!"

'_Then why are you thinking about him?'_

"I am not!"

'_Holly, I can read your mind. I know what you're thinking.'_

"I was thinking about him because…I want to annoy him. Show him that I'm smart, too. It's not like he's the smartest person alive, ludicrous Mud Boy."

'_Holly, stop __the__ denial. I can read your feelings too you know.'_

"I don't feel that way, okay? He's a Mud Boy! Jeez…"

'_Fine, be that way.__ But the 'crazy girlie captain' has been known to break more than a few rules…__'_

Zeus left Holly stewing and entered Artemis' mind. Artemis was thinking of a way to out wit Zeus and something else (A/N _hint__ hint_)… not the best time for her to enter. Not the best time for Artemis, anyway. For Zeus, it was just another way for her to gloat.

'_Woo woo … Your thinking about her.' _

'I am not. I'm thinking of how I can embarrass you.'

_'And thinking of how you can make her know you like her' _

'I am not. Besides, if I did she will punch me in the face like half the other time I talk to her. She's small but it does hurt. And it would be a lie.'

'_Artemis Fowl is afraid to say 'I like you' to a girl!'_

'I am not. I told you I don't like her and in addition she isn't a girl at 80 years old she would be a lady.'

'_Not if she was in human's years. She would be about your age.'_

'Well since there is no talking sense to you, I'll just ignore you altogether.'

'_Like so many others have given up on arguing with me__' _She taunted. But after a while, when Artemis didn't respond, she grumbled.

'_Oh, you're boring. Fine I'll leave. But it's only because you're boring.' _

_--------------_

**A****uthor's ****N****ote:  
**I know it should be longer but to annoy my friend (she told me to write more...) I will end it here. Sorry ... blame it on her! He heh… Sorry got to run she's going to kill me... AHHH!

/Brizo/

**Note from Beta:** Well, this chapter was originally slightly longer than the others (900 words), but it's only longer cause I added onto it before , but now it's 1300 words :-) As usual, grammar checks, and everything else should be better now. Almost done with the re-writing, only one more chapter to go… 26.08.2006


	6. The Introduction part II

**Disclaimer:** Today is 'Think of Your Own Witty Disclaimer' day. So get thinking.

**A****uthor's ****N****ote:  
**Thanks to reviewers: Rakasha Shadowfang, Maraudersrule, Half Dragon Half Human, Annie-morph, hollybridgetpeppermint, By Grace Alone and Kelitzo! WOW! Six reviews! –Dances- Thank you to my Athemia, my beta for proof reading this for me. (I was about to introduce her to everyone in this chapter but someone had to post a review by herself.) Um…. just wanted to say that this is the second part of chapter four the part I didn't post because I'm an annoying person (I know someone wanted to annoy my 'friend' for me but because she is the beta I don't think you should do that…for you own good I insist) and it is too long I mean to Athemia 1,200 words isn't long but to me I think my chapters should have about 2,000 words each… hm…my next goal. I'm so sorry I took such a long while to post this but I had exams then for the last week I was lazy. Thank you for every one that is reading this! Now on with the chapter!

**Chapter ****5 **

**/ Introductions /**_ (part 2)_

_Recap_

_'Oh, you're boring. Fine I'll leave. But it's only because you're boring.' _

_End Recap_

Butler was still trying to find the meaning of all this nonsense and was assessing the area but he saw the tree the only thing that was potentially dangerous was the old tree on the left of him. It wasn't likely that would fall on Artemis just now though, considering the tree was on his left and Artemis was on his right. He was just looking at other random things, like that rose bush that had thorns that were possibly too long, when Zeus pranced into his mind.

'_Hi Domovoi__y__ou've been quite quiet.'_

'I've got nothing to say. Unnecessary speech is just a distraction that your enemies will take advantage of.'

'_You're always too serious and quiet.'_

'Someone around here should act professional.'

_'__T__hat's why Josie left you all those years ago__, you know__. You should really tell her you like her…I mean you still have a bit of a chance that she still likes you-'_

'I do not have anything to do with Miss Twist any longer please refrain from talk about her to me in that way.' Butler said in one breath, his calm composure slipping just a little bit.

'_Okay__ a sensitive __topic__. Oh by the way__ you're going to suffer your worst nightmare__ in this game__. Thought you wanted to know. Good luck keeping professional. Bye__ bye__'_

_------------_

Juliet was daydreaming. I mean how much gibberish can you stand for? And besides she wasn't really body guarding anyone. She was supposed to go on her holiday ages ago. If only this place had a few more punching bags hanging around and less daisy bushes it would be perfect.

'_Hi, Juliet__ I love your hair. How do you find the time to keep it looking so good?'_

'Well I have nothing else to do all day other than cook and shop and things. By the way I like your jeans too.'

'_Thanks. I can see you're getting bored__D__on't worry you won't get anymore daydreams not when your fighting for your life anyway. Just jumped in to say good luck and look after your bro, he's looking kinda down.'_

'Um thanks for the concern.' Juliet replied, unsurely. Dom, looking down, when Artemis was around in an unknown area? She almost snorted. _As if_.

'_Welcome. Oh by the way, you know you should really tell Shaun you like him you know.'_

'I'm sorry?'

'_You heard me. Shaun Power, the guy you met in the Academy. I think he was the only one who be__a__t you in one of those night wrestling matches. Didn't you and a friend start them? Coz' you sure got in trouble because of it.'_

'I do not like him. I mean, he is my family enemy. His granduncle killed my grandfather! For God's sake, why would you even think of telling me that?'

'_Oh, I don't know, maybe because I can read your brain and know your feelings…or because I know the secrets of the universe. Take your pick.'_

'I…don't…like him.' Juliet stuttered, feeling so shocked, indignant and slightly angry that she couldn't talk… erm, speak properly, which was not often.

'_Are you certain? Think over about it girl.__ See you later.__' _

_----------_

Julius was just listing everything that had happen in about 15 minutes. Most of the fairy population said that the fairy had a heart of a soldier. Actually he was having a problem of listing the exact amounts of events because well, he wasn't in all of them. However, Zeus was feeling mean and let him be included. If Julius knew what he was in for he would've gladly been left out any day.

'_Sir, you have been very annoying__. Please stop your listing and__ refrain from speaking for the next half an hour if you want to leave your third of your population unharmed.'_

"Whose there?"

'_Finally__ some normal reactions __I thought I lost my touch of frightening people. Oh and to answer your question I'm the girl your looking at.'_

"Zeus? Oh, yeah, you can read minds or something of the sort. What do you want? Take my knowledge out of me or something?" Julius asked suspiciously, and completely ignoring the 'remain from speaking' order.

'_Oh please. If I wanted knowledge I would take the two geniuses knowledge not a fairy__ that uses__ beetroot juice __as a face cream__.'_

"I take that as an offence!"

'_I wanted it to be__. See, this is why you aren't classified as a genius.__'_

By that time you could swear that Julius just blew his head off. It would have too, if it hadn't been attached to such a thick sturdy neck. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

'_Well nope, I wanted to say your relationship with Wing Commander Vinyáya would work well if you ever actually have the time to tell her how you feel!'_

'What are you talking about mad girl? Vinyáya and I are nothing more than co-workers-'

'_- That love each other so much but wouldn't ask each other out until one of you dies again. I mean you subconsciously know all this. Why can't anyone know they love each other? I mean I have to do all the work here and no one would even… '_

'Even? Even what, Zeus? What are you planning?'

'_None of your concern old fairy__j__ust do your part and not let your third of the population die. Oh and you might die mentally. I mean if it was only my imagination your brain would live but with all about 50 gods and goddess thinking up ways to torture you I don't think have a good chance of surviving mentally or physically. Good luck anyhow'_

And Zeus left his mind, leaving Root, the poor old fairy, thinking up a string of swearing words in Gnommish that he had not yet used.

-----------

Foaly, one of the "geniuses" mentioned was thinking. Not much of a surprise for an unappreciated genius but what he was thinking was a bit more of a surprise. I mean everyone was thinking of the situation (well except two but the two people where thinking of … people at the situation), but Foaly was thinking about…

'_Um... Foaly why are you think about carrots at a time like this when centaurs and pixies are depending on you to keep them alive?'_

'I'm hungry. Don't you feed your guests here?'

'_Well most of our guest aren't hungry when they are about to be killed, mentally anyway, but then again we never had any living beings up here. Okay then what do you want to eat?'_

'I want carrots, grown naturally and purged the Mud People from them, um…and a case of carrot juice.'

'_Do you want it purge it from the People as well?'_

'I'm sorry?'

'_Why is everyone saying sorry to me today? I asked if you want the carrots to be purged from the People.'_

'The People do not have any impact on the environment.'

'_Actually__ any being that exist__s__ impacts the environment. Okay so that's a case of carrot juice and some carrots purged from humans and fairies. Oh and tell Opal you want to date her__. Use your email address. That one that says 'inloveforever'__. Bye!'_

'WHAT! Are you crazy! Hey come back I want to talk to you!'

_'Hey relax. __T__his is like a dream. __S__o just relax__, there's__ no need to raise you__r__ voice__. Anyway, didn't you wonder why I assigned the life of pixies to you too?__ Now I have to go or we'll all be late. Bye__ bye!'_

_----------_

After talking to Foaly, Zeus went back to her human form, and smiled at them all. Artemis was scowling and so was Holly. Butler was clutching his Sig Sauer, Julius was trying to keep from blowing a vein and Juliet tried very hard not to think about what she had been told. Foaly just twiddled his thumbs. He was waiting for himself to wake up. That and he was waiting for the promised carrots and carton of carrot juice.

"So, now we've all had a little _chat_, the games can begin! Oops! Wait, I want some people to watch you guys." Zeus clapped her hands, smiling as a group of people appeared, all looking as if just woken up. They were shaking their heads and blinking their eyes like they weren't accustomed to the weak, but warm, light.

"Josie, Shaun, Vinyáya, Opal. They need no explanation. If you really want to know ask each other." Zeus said happily. Butler looked at Juliet. Shaun… he had heard that name somewhere. Foaly laughed at Root's blushing face as Vinyáya caught sight of him and waved cheerily. Centaurs have great eye sight. "Also, Trouble and Grub - don't ask me why I brought them. I felt like it." Zeus said, waving her hand again and each member of the group disappeared again.

Holly groaned. The last thing on her mind right now is dealing with Grub's sure to come complaints. Zeus, oblivious. to the less than pleased reactions of her little lab rats, continued happily "I mainly brought Mulch here just to annoy Julius for me. I get to annoy Holly and Artemis" a big grin appeared on her face "but I think that they can manage that when they get cooped up together."

Root, Holly and Artemis groaned. Root, because Mulch was be here, Artemis and Holly because Zeus had the power to be more annoying than any dwarf, mud boy or hot-headed fairy combined, and they knew it. "Okay, now that's over the games can begin. Oh and more people will be popping up out of nowhere to watch you guys fight for you lives. Your mental lives anyway. Good luck!"

Before Artemis or anyone of them could even protest, mist swirled around them, the fog so thick that Artemis couldn't even see Holly, who was standing right next to him. Then, as sudden as everything went white, it all went black.

----------

**A****uthor's ****N****ote: **  
I can't believe it I wrote 1,500 words for half a chapter! YAY me! Now I showed all the pairing…hope you like them…if not…live with it. Um…I want to say I found the stats page (at last) and I saw four people have The Stop on alerts and hasn't ever posted an review…my warning: I will annoy them until they actually post one review but on the good side people like this! YAY! –runs around dancing the can can-

/Brizo/

**Note from Beta:** Okay, this chapter doesn't have many changes to it coz I've already looked over it (I have added around 200 words though) before it was posted, so Brizo's little self congratulatory note up there doesn't amount to much xD lol. Okay, this is the last chapter that I've sort of re-written, so from now on it's up to Brizo to keep the story over 1000 words. Adios, until the next chapter. For the sake of her readers I've been telling Brizo to update but she never listens to me :-) 26.08.2006


End file.
